The invention relates to reciprocating saws and, more particularly, to the drive mechanisms of reciprocating saws.
Reciprocating saws are used to cut a variety of objects, such as metal pipes, wood and drywall. Such saws typically include a housing and a spindle mounted in the housing for reciprocating motion along an axis that is parallel to the longitudinal extent of the spindle. An electric motor provides power to the spindle through a mechanical reciprocating device that converts the rotary motion of a motor shaft to reciprocating motion of the spindle. Such mechanical reciprocating devices can, for example, include an eccentric drive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,844, or a wobble plate drive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,562 and 5,050,307.
In addition to various types of drive mechanisms, there are also various types of reciprocating motion. For example, the simplest type is straight linear motion, in which the spindle and blade are translated along a linear path parallel to the spindle and returned along the same path. Alternatively, rocking motion is motion in which the spindle and blade are translated and returned along a path oblique to the spindle axis. Such motion may be straight or curved, and may help to drive the saw blade into the workpiece on the cutting stroke and retract the blade on the return stroke. As another alternative, orbital motion is motion in which the spindle and saw blade are translated along a cutting path and returned along a different path. Typically, the paths form a loop-type movement that forces the saw blade into the workpiece on the cutting stroke and then lifts the saw blade off the workpiece on the return stroke. All of these types of movement involve some reciprocation of the saw blade and are therefore considered to be a form of reciprocating motion.
Incorporation of a counterbalance into prior art mechanical reciprocating devices, such as eccentric drives and wobble plate drives, can be complex and expensive. Further, the introduction of additional mechanisms into the devices can create another potential point of failure. Accordingly, it is an independent object of the present invention to design a saw that provides an improved drive mechanism without necessarily adding weight, cost, or complexity. It is a related but independent object of the present invention to provide a reciprocating saw drive mechanism that may be inherently counterbalanced, i.e., the counterbalance is integral to the drive mechanism itself, thus not requiring additional moving parts. It is a further independent object of the present invention to provide a drive mechanism that incorporates a shock absorbing feature without adding significant weight, cost, or expense.
In accordance with one or more of these and other objectives, the invention provides a reciprocating saw comprising a housing, a spindle mounted for reciprocation relative to the housing, a motor for moving the spindle in a reciprocating fashion, and a reciprocating member interconnecting the motor with the spindle. The reciprocating member is adapted to move in a direction that is at least partially opposed to the direction of the spindle movement, and the motor and the spindle define a drive force path from the motor to the spindle, and at least part of the reciprocating member is in the drive force path. The reciprocating member may thereby be configured to counterbalance movement of the spindle. For example, the reciprocating member may have substantially the same mass as the spindle.
In one embodiment, the reciprocating member defines an axis and the spindle defines an axis, and the reciprocating member axis is offset from the spindle axis. The reciprocating member axis may be substantially parallel to the spindle axis. The reciprocating saw may further comprise a drive shaft that is driven by the motor wherein the reciprocating member is driven by the drive shaft. For example, the reciprocating member may comprise a barrel cam.
In one aspect, the saw can further include an actuating member in the form of a pivot body having a first end interconnected with the spindle and a second end driven by the motor. The pivot body can be mounted at a pivot point between the first and second ends. The pivot body may be movable perpendicular to pivot axis to thereby vary the extent to which the spindle is driven.
In yet another aspect, the saw includes a shock absorber mounted on the spindle and operatively positioned between the motor and the front end to at least partially absorb impact to the front end. The shock absorber may interconnected between the front end and an actuating member, and may be at least partially mounted within the spindle. Preferably, the shock absorber comprises an elastomeric cushion.